Aiden Tanner
This article is about the character from the TV Series also known as Sex Machine, you may be looking for the Film character of the same name - Sex Machine Aiden Tanner was a main character who first appeared in the third episode of the first season. He was a professor of a university and has recently become a culebra. He is currently trapped in Xibalba after being pushed in the portal. History Not much is known about Aiden, except he became a professor sometime before the start of the series and that he has had charges filed against him for sexual crimes against women and underage girls. Throughout From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series |-|Season One= He meets up with Freddie Gonzalez and discuss the cult and the creature associated with it, the culebra. He is then later seen at the Titty Twister with the name "Sex Machine". He is one of the few survivors of the frenzy and battles his way through the temple with the others. In The Take, it is revealed that he was working for Carlos and tries to sacrifice Kate to feed the vampires in the temple. Fortunately, Freddie arrives just in time and stabs him, saving Kate in the process. |-|Season Two= In In a Dark Time, he attacks Carlos and Scott pins him to the wall. They tell them they need him and he reveals how he survived being stabbed by Freddie, an unknown vampire found him and subsequently turned him into a vampire. They are about to bring him to Amancio, but Narciso and some others show up and Narciso tells them he wants to bring Aiden to Amancio. Scott tells him no as he was Carlos' mission, but Carlos backs down and gives Aiden to Narciso. Aiden is in awe as he's looking at the bonds and reveals that it is a map. He tells them about the Savini Codex and the way to solve the puzzle is to get the Codex. Amancio appoints him to get the Codex and before he walks out of the entrance, Narciso tells him that the sun is out and Aiden grabs an umbrella. He walks out and starts saying that all you need is umbrella to walk out, but he begins to burn and starts running for the Fullers' Winnebago. In Attack of the 50 Ft. Sex Machine, he takes the form of Tony Mendoza after draining his soul. He attacks Margaret Gonzalez and Freddie while trying to find the bonds. He fails in this and escapes the house before anything else can happen. In Bizarre Tales, he is shown having sex with an unnamed woman inside of the Fullers' former winnebago. Afterwards, he turns her into a vampire. Hours later, he is assaulted by Narciso who berates him for having sex rather than deciphering the map. Aiden defends his actions and reveals that as a child he lost his penis in a smelting accident and becoming a vampire caused it to grow back. Aiden tells Narciso that he cannot solve the puzzle unless he has the four missing bonds. Narciso then kills Aiden's newly sired lover and tells him to stay focused on solving the map. In The Last Temptation of Richard Gecko, he, Carlos, Scott, Maia, Kate and Tucker are seen in a land that is all sand, dust and rocks. He's trying to get the camera lens to work and he goes inside the winnebago to see if Scott has a Wi-Fi connection. He thanks Kate for giving them the remaining four bonds and he gets a connection to see carvings. They go outside and there is a drifter gagged and held down by Tucker and Maia. Aiden hands Kate a knife so she can sacrifice the drifter since innocent blood must shed innocent blood. He tells her she is the innocent and he is the chosen, and the chosen has to recite words as she kills the drifter. After the drifter is killed, Aiden, Scott and Carlos look up to see stars and Aiden gets the lineup of stars. He then marks the spot where the blood is on the map. He is then later seen driving the winnebago behind the others to Jacknife Jed's. In There Will Be Blood, he backs up Celestino's oil tanker near the rig where the Santa Sangre is and starts hooking it up. After sometime, the hose is leaking a little bit and Aiden tries to keep Carlos from doing anything as it will mess it up. Aiden has second thoughts as Malvado would know about the blood and afterwards, Aiden reveals he turned two truck stop girls and they proceed to have sex in the winnebago. When Kate comes to tell Scott about Richie, the others gather around and Richie starts shooting at them. He manages to kill Aiden's two girls, but is stopped by Maia. When Carlos questions Richie, Aiden says he's just there as a neutral. He also witnesses Carlos shooting Kate twice. In Santa Sangre, he turns two other girls and is then temporarily controlled by Richie. |-|Season Three= In Protect and Serve, he is teaching as archaeology professor at a college and has been turning certain students into culebras. He comes into contact with the Geckos and Freddie Gonzalez when a Xibalban, El Caporal, kills many of his students. He is then captured by El Caporal and is saved by Burt and Freddie. He joins the team in defeating the demons, and helps Burt kill the Cipactli. In a final battle against Amaru, he and the team go to Matanzas to stop the ritual. He is then knocked out by Burt who has slowly lost it. After Amaru gains her original form, he is mind controlled and then pushed into Xibalba, where he is still at. Physical Appearance He has short, blond hair with hazel eyes. In season two, his hair has grown to medium length since his human death. Personality On the exterior, it seems that Aiden is normal and is very intelligent, but on the interior, he is very devoted to the blood cult and wanted to appease them by sacrificing Kate. He is often obsessive about his studies, resulting in his extremist undertakings to further advance his knowledge of the topic at hand. His one distraction from his work, however, is that of the opposite sex, this being proven by his interest in Ranger Gonzalez's wife, as well as a large cast of unnamed women he has dragged into bed. It is possible that he has a slight lust for Kate, explaining why he insists on calling her by the pet name Katie Cakes, also referencing to his comment to her before attempting to sacrifice her, "who wouldn't want all that filling?". He was also found flirting with Kate at the Titty Twister, trying to impress her with his "weaponry", much to Seth and her father's dismay. Tanner can be adventurous and daring in many scenes, and often wants to get to the bottom of things, despite the safety hazards that await below. In There Will Be Blood, Aiden begins to feel resentment towards Carlos after being treated like a third wheel, but doesn't seem to do much about it other than make a few comments, of which Carlos brushes off with relative ease. Powers and Abilities *'Immortality'- Culebras do not age or decay and are immune to death by disease or sickness. *'Accelerated Healing'- Culebras heal from physical wounds much faster than humans. In addition, chronic illnesses, such as poor vision, are immediately corrected. For example, Richie was shot in the hand and had a large hole that caused him immense pain if too much pressure was applied to it. Upon transformation, the large wound healed rapidly and his vision was heightened, no longer requiring him to wear glasses. *'Superhuman Strength'- Aiden has more strength than a regular human. *'Shapeshifting'- Aiden can shape-shift into a reptilian form that is far stronger and more feral than their human form. It causes them to mentally degenerate into mindless animals that can be killed easier as they are not as smart in a fight and are more blood crazed, though when partially transformed, they are simply more aggressive and can speak, while other are more like hungry zombies and even hunt in hoards or packs. They either have flaked or scaly skin with sometimes hardened scales and horns. *'Special Ability:' He has the special ability to make himself fit into small and tight spaces. He is frequently seen using his ability to escape from tight spots. He was able to squeeze into a small hole he made with an ax to get into Freddie's house. He is also able to escape from being tied to a wooden beam by El Corporal. Weaknesses *'Sunlight' - Culebras are vulnerable to the sunlight and will die of exposure to it. *'Staked' - Culebras are vulnerable to stakes to the heart, as it will usually kill them. *'Extraction' - Aiden is vulnerable to heart extraction. *'Decapitation' - Culebras are vulnerable to decapitation, but like snakes, they have been shown to still have movement. Appearances Gallery Aiden profile.jpg Aiden 1x03.png Aiden 2 1x03.png Aiden 3 1x03.png Aiden 4 1x03.png Aiden 5 1x03.png Lastpromo.jpg Attackpromo3.jpg InaDarkTimeP3.png InaDarkTimeP2.png AidenS3.jpg AidenDarkSide.jpg Name *'Aiden' is an Irish name and means "a fiery young man". *'Tanner' is both a given name and surname. It is either of English or German origin. While in Anglo-Saxon origin, it was an occupational surname and in German, it likely came from the topographic tan, meaning "forest". Trivia *Jake Busey and Gary Busey have both starred in the show, but as different characters, and are not related in the show universe. See also Category:Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Vampires Category:Antagonists Category:Teachers Category:Undead